loose threads
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [during tri. – based on recent leaks and spoilers, bun only vaguely, very vaguely] It is weird. This girl makes random thoughts and feelings to pop up, but neither is really bothered to chase them down. [YamaSora]


So, yeah. I was supposed to do something Halloween-themed. But, here it is. I wrote something making a very loose use of the spoilers. Though, to be fair, there's no mention of any spoilers. But, just to be safe:

 **SO HERE IS THE WARNING! THIS IS BASED ON THE RECENT LEAKS. SO IT HAS SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

There. Warning delivered.

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

 **"loose threads"**

* * *

.

Sora feels him getting closer at a slow pace. Feels his hand ghosting over her waist as he walks past to stand on her right, and there he stays. On her left, Taichi is talking up a storm as he gesticulates animatedly, explaining this and that to Meiko-chan.

But the girl is not really paying attention to Taichi. Meiko-chan is looking at her— _no_. No. She's looking _past_ her, at Yamato, cheeks tinged red and this impossibly shy smile gracing her lips. Sora is just beginning to think that maybe she _should_ be bothered by the apparent crush Meiko-chan has on Yamato, when the dark-haired girl catches her gaze.

Unbidden, a single thought flashes through her mind; familiar and leaving her with an impossible sense of melancholy—a _silhouette_.

 _(Falling…)_

Before Sora can properly catch it, she feels a tug and then blinks. The thought is gone and Meiko-chan is averting her gaze and her attention back to Taichi. Just then she feels Yamato sneaking his fingers under her sweater and hooking them on the waistband of her skirt. Sora prays no one notices as he pulls her gently against him, because while his hand is doing nothing _lewd_ , other might think so.

Slowly, she turns her head to look up at him, arching an eyebrow in question but Yamato only gives her a crooked smile. And it really isn't her fault if her lips curl slightly up in response.

"Taichi," Yamato says, his eyes focused on their friend as his hand settles on her hip, still under the cover of her sweater, "I think it's time to get going."

She turns to look at Taichi, just in time to catch his confused expression, and has to make an effort to repress the amusement and slight guilt that washes over her. Sora knows, after all, where her boyfriend is going with this.

"Eh? Where?"

"Home. Where else?" There's a pause, and Yamato squeezes her hip—she feels like they're sharing a secret, as _always_ , in between lingering touches and glances. "Mochizuki has been looking at her wristwatch for a while now. Obviously, she has to go home."

The girl in question lets out a little squeak and her arms snap to her side, and she looks frozen on the spot as they all turn to her. Once again, her cheeks turn red and it's not long before her gaze fall to the ground.

Taichi laughs good-naturedly as he pats her shoulder, apologizing for getting carried away. "Next time don't hesitate to tell me you have to go, Meiko-chan."

"That's okay, Taichi-san," she says, smiling slightly.

And it occurs to Sora, a little later, as they're watching Meiko-chan walk away, that maybe someone should accompany her. Just to make sure she has no trouble reaching her home. She doesn't know why it suddenly seems like the best idea, but there it is.

"Taichi," says Sora, "maybe you should walk her home."

"Wha—why?"

"She's _new_ here, Taichi," says Yamato, and Sora doesn't need to look to know he's frowning at their friend. "Something could happen to her."

The weight of those words presses on their shoulders, heavily, but neither can really pinpoint the reason why. Taichi sighs and frowns, looking at them for a long while, before finally nodding and jogging off to where he left his bike. Moments later, she sees him reaching Meiko-chan's side and after a brief exchange, the dark-haired girl hops on the bike.

Then they're gone.

"Do you…?"

Yamato trails off, and as she turns to look up at him Sora notices his gaze is fixed on the school's gates. He frowns and turns to her, looking thoughtful, almost worried.

Sora grabs his tie, giving it a tug. "What?"

"Do you get a weird feeling when you're around Mochizuki?"

The question throws her off a little and if she were any other girl, that alone would have her pointing fingers and jumping to conclusions. But she _isn't_ any girl and she knows _exactly_ what Yamato means. And there it is again, that flash, a single image—a silhouette.

"Like there's something we ought to _know_?" Sora asks.

"Yeah," there's a pause, and then, "She reminds me of someone. Someone _important_ …"

 _(Falling_.)

"…but you don't know who that is."

Finally, Yamato loses the worry as he smirks at her, squeezing, once again, her hip with his elusive hand. She smiles back.

"Look at us, acting all cute; finishing each other sentences and all."

"Like an old married couple?"

A grin threatens to break free and Yamato sees it because then he pinches her side, forcing a squeak out of her as she jumped out of his reach. All thoughts of weird _feelings_ and random _thoughts_ and _falling_ vanish as the laughter escapes from her lips. Yamato moves, faster than she can react, and grabs her around her waist. Sora laughs and Yamato smirks, because her feet are off the ground and obviously, _obviously_ , he's showing off.

"Got you now, Takenouchi."

Grinning, Sora makes sure there's no one around before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, and then pushes at his chest. It is, after all, time to go home.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

There, nothing too revealing. I hope? :P

Anyway, comments are welcome! And I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
